


Restraints

by kinakoo



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Bottom!Tamaki, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Sogo is kinda possessive so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinakoo/pseuds/kinakoo
Summary: The fans’ stares had always been difficult to handle.But everything would be alright, as long as Sogo could remind Tamaki who he belonged to.





	Restraints

**Author's Note:**

> My mind tells me “please add variation to your page” but my heart tells me “more Mezzo smut” so here we are

Lovestruck fans were always going to be part of the idol industry. Sogo knew what he was signing up for when he first walked through the doors of Takanashi Productions. An idol’s career revolves around their audience, whether it be professional adults scouting for talent or, most likely, fangirls who had fallen in love the minute they first laid eyes on the group. Sogo knew that too. He knew all of it. He’d been so sure he was prepared for everything this life would throw at him.

And he was. But he wasn’t prepared for what this life would throw at his partner.

 

Everyone in Idolish7 was somebody’s type in the world - it was inevitable, considering the different charms and images of each member. Which meant that every member, once in a while, would run into screaming fans, ones who would beg for an autograph, a photo, even a hug or a kiss if they were brave enough. And every day, they would be greeted by infatuated stares. 

Passionate stares.

 _Hungry_ stares.

Sogo was no exception to this, which didn’t bother him. But neither was Tamaki, and something about that made Sogo’s blood boil every time he thought about it. 

The pair had been dating for a while now. Over time they had grown more affectionate towards each other. In fact, almost every moment they could get alone together was spent embracing, kissing and touching each other in an impossible attempt to get closer. 

They both felt the same desire for each other. So why was it that the concept of other people yearning from the sidelines stirred jealousy inside Sogo? 

After weeks, maybe months of this uncomfortable feeling, Sogo decided to bring up the issue with Tamaki.

“I get it, Sou-chan,” he’d replied. “But you can’t just erase our fans, y’know? That’d be rude of you.”

“I never said I wanted to do that!” Sogo argued. “Of course I’m grateful to our fans, and I wouldn’t want them to leave. Even so... this is becoming hard to handle.”

Tamaki paused, hand on his chin as if he was deep in thought. “Well, you can’t get rid of the problem, so why not find a way to bear with it? If I can help you, let me know.”

 

That night, Sogo had thought hard, imagining anything he could do to make himself feel better. To give him some control. To release his frustration, his tension, his jealousy...

An idea struck him suddenly. Rather, burst into his train of thought, unexpected but not unwelcome as Sogo pictured the scenario. 

_If Tamaki-kun is okay with it... That just might work._

 

 Sogo had to choose the right moment before tentatively giving his suggestion to Tamaki, and receiving the expected wide-eyed, flustered response, accompanied by a cry of “Sou-chan, that’s not what I expected!” 

Truthfully, it wouldn’t be their first time in the bedroom. Far from it, in fact. But it would be the first time in a while they’d brought something new to the table. The thought excited Tamaki more than he’d like to admit, but he wanted to make sure Sogo was certain. 

“I know it’s...  _different._ But I’ve thought this through, and I think it might work. I’m only going to do this if you want me to.” Sogo waited patiently for Tamaki’s response as the blue-haired boy blinked at him.

”I mean, if you’re fine with it, of course I want to,” Tamaki agreed. “This sounds like something I might enjoy, to be honest.” 

 

And that was what brought them here, Tamaki tied to the bed by his wrists and ankles by rope that was soft enough to reduce any pain but tight enough that he couldn’t really move. He was naked, wearing nothing but one of Sogo’s scarves as a gag around his mouth. Sogo, meanwhile, was straddling his waist, dressed in underwear and nothing else as he caressed Tamaki’s body like he was a work of art.

Sogo barely knew what to do with himself. He felt powerful, looking down on this version of Tamaki who he could do anything to - touch, tease, he could even get up and walk out of the room if he so desired.

But he didn’t. Instead, he settled for letting his hands roam across Tamaki’s body, from his pink-tinted face to his quivering arms to his well-built chest, which Sogo paused at for a second. He pinched a nipple, partly to see how Tamaki could react. After hearing an audible gasp from behind the scarf, Sogo grinned to himself, continuing his treatment with first one hand, then two, one on either side of Tamaki’s chest and watching him begin to shiver slightly the longer Sogo continued. 

“I had no idea you were so sensitive here, Tamaki-kun. It’s cute,” Sogo giggled, eyes lighting up as he watched Tamaki’s face flush darker in response to the praise. 

Sogo removed one hand to rest it on Tamaki’s cheek, feeling him heat up. Tamaki could feel  _himself_ heating up, even more so when Sogo leaned down to the neglected bud and closed his lips over it, flicking his tongue and sucking lightly. Tamaki wanted to tell him that it felt good, to do it again, but all that came out through the gag was a muffled “Sou-chan” and a low groan. 

Sogo smirked then, and Tamaki felt it against his skin. He sucked harder momentarily, pulling away shortly after Tamaki had started tugging at his restraints.

He didn’t need to escape. He didn’t want to. But having his whole body exposed, unable to cover any sensitive areas, was more embarrassing than Tamaki expected. 

Sogo placed a gentle hand on Tamaki’s arm, leaning down and letting his breath brush over Tamaki’s ear as he spoke. “Calm down, Tamaki-kun,” he whispered, tongue darting out to lick the shell of his ear. “I promise I’ll give you what you want if you’re nice and obedient for me, okay?” 

Tamaki nodded, eyelids fluttering with arousal as Sogo’s lips moved down to his neck. 

“Good boy,” Sogo purred, and sucked the soft, unmarked skin of Tamaki’s neck into his mouth. 

Tamaki whined, the noise sending arousal shooting through Sogo’s body despite it being muffled, once again, by the gag. Spurred on, Sogo sucked harder, lavishing his tongue over the skin. Gradually growing rougher, he bit down, and if the way Tamaki’s eyes widened and his hips bucked up was anything to go by, he liked that a lot. So Sogo did it again. His teeth dug in sharply, enough to leave a satisfying mark, just the right balance of pleasure and pain that drove Tamaki wild. 

Evidently, as he was still thrusting his hips into thin air - not much, as his ties only allowed him to move so far, but by now he couldn’t help it. 

“Mmm~ you’ve gotten yourself all worked up, haven’t you?” Sogo teased, sitting back up and eyeing Tamaki’s cock hungrily. He let a hand ghost over Tamaki’s hips, down to the inside of his thigh, so close to where he wanted it that the younger man trembled. 

“You look so pretty, quivering beneath me,” Sogo murmured. “I almost want to keep you like this, not touching you until you have to beg for it.” He reached a hand out to stroke Tamaki’s cheek, just above where the gag was tied. “Of course, you can’t do that right now,” Sogo smiled, feeling how hot and flushed the skin beneath his fingers was becoming. “You’ve been good for me until now, so I’ll reward you.”

No more words were needed as Sogo wrapped his fingers around Tamaki’s cock. Tamaki moaned, overwhelmed by the sensation he’d waited so long for. 

 “Ahh, you’re  _dripping,”_ Sogo cooed. “You must be starving for it. Am I right, Tamaki-kun?” Tamaki nodded eagerly in response, his desperation to be touched more overshadowing his embarrassment. Sogo’s hand moved up and down the shaft, occasionally slowing just so he could see the needy look in Tamaki’s eyes.

Over time, Sogo changed his motions a little, making sure his fingers ran lightly over the head, massaging it every so often and spreading precum that made his movements even smoother. By now Tamaki was panting, saliva dripping out of his mouth and soaking the scarf as he bucked his hips up into Sogo’s fist. He wasn’t going to last, he knew he wasn’t...

Which was when Sogo stopped. Tamaki cried out at the loss, mind fuzzy as he tried to figure out why Sogo hadn’t continued - until he felt deft fingers untying the ropes. 

“I’m going to release you,” Sogo explained, “But only for a second. I need you in a better position for this. You need to behave and stay still. Okay?” Tamaki complied, allowing Sogo to move him wherever he wanted. After a few moments, Tamaki was kneeling face-down on the bed, his arms tied to the bedpost and his ankles tied behind him. 

“Is this okay? Are you comfortable?” Sogo checked, not wanting to cause Tamaki any pain. Tamaki replied with a nod. “Good. Well then...” 

Tamaki felt Sogo shift behind him, like he was grabbing something. Then he heard a cap open. He sucked in a breath, bracing himself for what was to come.

Soon, he felt Sogo kneel back behind him, and before Tamaki could process what was happening, a slick finger breached his entrance.

Tamaki keened, shivering as Sogo’s finger began spreading the lube inside him. The white-haired boy leaned down and planted kisses on the back of his neck, making sure Tamaki was relaxed before continuing to move his finger, this time in small circular motions. After Tamaki had loosened up enough, he added a second finger, stilled for a few seconds to allow his partner to breathe, then began thrusting deeper.

Sogo scissored the two digits, spreading Tamaki enough to let him feel comfortable with his ministrations. Sure enough, Tamaki’s quiet noises of discomfort soon turned into ones of pleasure, the feeling of the lube warming inside him and Sogo’s fingers rubbing against his walls sending heat rushing through his body. 

Tamaki gradually turned his head to look at Sogo, and the sight he was greeted with increased his arousal tenfold. Sogo’s gaze was predatory, eyes glazed over with want; he was staring down at Tamaki like he wanted to devour him. Watery blue eyes met dark purple ones, and a smile spread across Sogo’s face.

“Your face is so beautiful when you’re being fucked,” Sogo breathed, sliding a third finger in with more ease than before. “I bet you could cum just from this, couldn’t you?” As if to prove his point, Sogo thrust his fingers in deeper, curling them just right to hit Tamaki’s prostate. Tamaki whined, driving his hips back into the contact with laboured breaths. Sogo was hitting his sweet spot just right, and Tamaki was nearing the edge with every push.

Until Sogo pulled out again. If Tamaki hadn’t been so busy regaining his breath, he would have been furious at being denied an orgasm for the second time that night. But after Sogo had shuffled around a little to remove his underwear, the cap opened again, and Sogo poured some lube into his palm, wrapping a hand around his cock to coat it. Sogo bit back a gasp, surprising himself a little with the sudden contact after remaining untouched all night, and Tamaki felt a pang of guilt for not pleasuring Sogo at all. 

However, these thoughts were soon brushed aside as Sogo lined his cock up to Tamaki’s entrance.

“Is this okay?” Sogo checked. Tamaki couldn’t speak, and Sogo needed to know if he was ready. Recieving a faint “mhm, yeah” from behind the gag, Sogo stroked Tamaki’s hips gently, before gripping them and easing his way inside.

The feelings hit Tamaki all at once. Sogo was thicker and hotter than his fingers were inside him, and the stretch burned deliciously. Even in one thrust, he already reached so deep, almost deep enough to sheath himself entirely. 

“O-oh, it’s so warm inside you~” Sogo stuttered, head tipping back for a moment with pleasure. “You look so pretty, laid out before me like this...” The words made heat coil in Tamaki’s core, and his face flushed darker still.

When Sogo pulled back, Tamaki’s breath hitched. The next thrust was slow, but hard, and every thrust after that gradually increased in speed, heat and deepness. Tamaki moaned blissfully, the thought of how far his voice could reach not occupying his mind. Until... 

“Tamaki-kun, would you like me to untie the gag?” Sogo offered, halting his movements for a moment. “The scarf will be soaked by now, and you’ll probably be relieved to let your voice out.” 

Considering for a short while, Tamaki gave a nod of approval, and within seconds Sogo had untied the scarf and tossed it somewhere on the floor. Its whereabouts didn’t matter right now. Not when Sogo thrust back into Tamaki harder than ever and hit that bundle of nerves right away.

” _Sou-chan,”_ Tamaki cried out hoarsely, hands clawing at the sheets. “Sou-chan, there,  _please._ ”

”Here? Is this good?” Sogo aimed for that same spot again and Tamaki saw stars.

”Y-yeah, it’s good, so good-“ Tamaki was cut off as he jerked forward, Sogo thrusting impossibly deep into him. Tamaki bit his lip hard enough to taste blood. 

Fuck, look at you,” Sogo purred. “I could watch your beautiful face all day. The fans will never see you like this, wet and needy beneath me...” 

The praise was almost too much. “I’m close, Sou-chan I- please, please touch me,” Tamaki pleaded, knowing his release was on the horizon.

Sure enough, when Sogo reached one hand around to stroke his cock, Tamaki came with a wanton moan of Sogo’s name, which his partner swallowed up as he craned his head around to capture his lips in a hot, messy kiss. Still not ceasing his movements, it wasn’t long before Sogo finished as well, both of their worlds dissolving into pleasure as they came down from their high.

 

Tamaki wasn’t sure when he’d blacked out. But apparently he had, and when he came to, he was lying comfortably, free of restraints on the bed, and Sogo was by his side, clothed in his pyjamas and resting on one elbow with a sleepy smile. 

“Good morning,” Sogo grinned. “Or good evening, I should say.” 

Tamaki raked a hand through his hair and smiled back at Sogo. “I wanted to thank you,” Sogo continued. “I think I feel better now.” 

Tamaki sat up. “Ah, no problem. Happy to help.” He paused. “And... if you ever wanna do that again, I’m up for it.” 

At first, Sogo’s eyes widened. Then he smirked. 

“Good. I’m up for it, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I needed more bottom Tamaki content in my life okay  
> Leave kudos if you enjoyed, it’s appreciated ^_^


End file.
